A day in the life of Edward and Bella
by DinoSteph
Summary: A series of one shots, dealing with everyday 'normal' but bizarre situations which Edward and Bella go though in their very colorful life. R&R please!


"It's what?" I asked, standing in the doorway to the laundry room, my arms folded across my chest.

"It's broken." He said again from behind the washing machine.

"Please tell me your joking."

There was no answer. He uprighted himself, kicking the side of the machine.

"Well what now?" I asked, staring at the large pile of laundry waiting to be cleaned.

"We can't go to Carlisle and Esme's house, not after we told them we wanted to do things alone." He answered, making his way across the room to me. "I guess we can take it to the laundromat..."

We had only been in this small town, north of Forks for a couple months. Both of us keeping mostly to ourselves. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves and that means we hadn't made any friends yet, just a couple of weird looks here and there.

"Great" I said, sounding unenthusiastic as I started shoving dirty clothes into laundry bags.

After about 5 trips back and forth from the house to the car we finally loaded the dirty clothes.

"Hold on, we need soap" I said as I ran back into the house, grabbing the giant box of powered soap, and then we were off.

"Can I get.." I mumbled, going through my wallet. "50 dollars in quarters?" I asked, smiling at the attendant, watching his eyes squint with confusion and then he looked behind me, watching Edward load all our bags into about 8 carts. "Here you go ma'am" He said, handing me 5 rolls of quarters. "Thanks." I said, turning my back to help Edward push the carts over to an empty row of washing machines.

I had never been in a laundromat before, but it was exactly how I pictured it. The television was up in the corner, volume turned way down. I glanced down to the next row, watching a boy no older than 25 emptying his duffel bag of clothes into the washing machine. He obviously didn't know how to do laundry. He didn't even bother to separate them. He opened his bottle of soap, measuring by eye as he dumped way more than needed into the machine. There was a common seating area in the far corner. Brown couches with worn in seats and a couple of vending machines next to them. There were stacks of magazines everywhere. I grabbed the one closest to me, noticing the date on it was over 8 years ago.

I glanced back to Edward watching as he opened each bag, glancing back and forth at the clothes and the machines. If I let him do this himself I knew it wouldn't turn out well. Our white shirts were going to come out pink. I opened the lid of the 5 washers on my side, and 5 on the other side.

"We'll do whites on this side, and colors on this side." I explained, pushing each cart to the appropriate side. I had previously separated our whites from our darks so it would be easier. I knew Edward was clueless when it came to doing laundry but ever since we decided to do this on our own, without the help of an endless supply of money we figured buying new clothes every time we get something dirty wouldn't fit in our budget.

I grabbed the box of soap and measured the correct amount into each machine. I reached into my pocket, and handed Edward a roll of quarters. I started the five machines on my side and grabbed the first bag of darks. I was turning a pair of jeans inside out when I heard the murmuring. I turned around to find people whispering, watching Edward with wide eyes. I quickly shoved the pair of jeans into the washing machine and glanced back to Edward. He was holding a white button up teeshirt, that was absolutely covered with dried blood. I realized that this may not look like a problem to him and he seemed oblivious to the reactions around him. His head shot up quickly, as he finally clued in that everyones thoughts were on him, and not on the t.v.

I rushed to his side, pulling the shirt out of his hand with a nervous chuckle. This bag of clothes was actually going to be thrown out. We may have mastered grass stains, but blood was not really something we had accomplished yet. My eyes flickering back to the audience around us. I watched as a couple people quickly gathered their clothes, which were still wet, shoved them in their basket and walked out. It didn't help that we were still relatively new in town, but we also never interacted with the townspeople. It had been somewhat 'good' weather since we moved here, with only 3 days of overcast and rain, which meant that neither me or Edward had left the house during the day. I realized how this made us look, sneaking out at night, staying away from people.

"haha..darling" I laughed nervously, shoving the shirt back into the bag. "You need to be more careful at the butcher shop..." I added, quickly glancing around at the staring crowd. I leaned closer, pretending to grab the soap next to him. "Take this back out to the car." I whispered, knowing only he would hear. I let out a couple more nervous chuckles as I finished loading his bag of whites into the machine.

I turned to watch him grab the bag of clothes and head for the car. The bag caught on the door of a dryer that was left open. My eyes grew wide as the bag ripped open. It was as if everything was in slow motion. First the rip, and the shirt was the first piece, falling to the floor. The rest of the blood covered clothing tumbled to the floor. And then the gasping started.

"Murderer!" I heard one lady scream.


End file.
